Liza Thatcher
Liza is one of the 5 contestants in Exit/Corners. Her contact is her rich father, Nolan Thatcher, which she seems to be texting very often. Her mother is deceased. She is also the youngest character, at 18. She attempted to sacrifice herself in the 3rd Corner when she learns that her father plans to close the corporation, and the fact that Sent will remove her ability to see once she escapes the hotel. Initially, Liza felt useless during the experience with the rest of the Contestants, but she eventually warms up to them and proves to be just as helpful as the rest of them. Personality It is not completely clear what Liza's personality is like since she rarely talks to the other contestants. However, she tends to come off as rude, harsh and overly proud, often picking fights with Rae (who is more aggressive and ill-tempered than her, but not as rude normally). Near the beginning, the other contestants see her as being essentially identical to the "stuck-up rich girl" stereotype that is frequently seen in various types of media. This is because she believes they have kidnapped her, and naturally she is hostile to them. During earlier puzzles, she would typically be ignored by everyone else as she spent most of that time texting her father on Gemini. However, when she starts have more normal conversations with the group and actually tries to contribute hints for puzzles to escape, they begin to warm up to her and pay more attention to her, viewing her as an individual who is actually participating and helping rather than a minor annoyance (though she is still found to cause some problems). It is indicated that Liza's personality is only somewhat like this, as after Ink confronts her about her secret and reveals it by solving the Chapter 22 puzzle, she drops the personality entirely and speaks to him kindly, even in a friendly manner, and that her blindness having to be kept a secret may have been the only reason for her seemingly cold disposition. After she prevents Rae from committing suicide in his Corner, even he admits that she is actually a good person, but is just too proud. Her blindness itself also brings about various traits. Upon the mention of a mirror in a room, she will immediately rush off to the room to look at her reflection (something that contestants other than Ink presumably brushed off as vanity). When in the third Corner, she states that it has to be hers because it has a mirror in it, and that she does not recognize herself in the mirror. Her frequent texting of her father was caused by her eyesight being restored, and this made him happy for her and guaranteed her status as the heir to his company. She is also unable to recognize hand gestures such as the peace sign (or victory sign, another meaning of it which Ink uses), while being able to quickly spell complicated words, such as "embezzlement". She also notices different things than normal people due to her blindness, such as asking Tiana if the canister that caused her to faint when she was kidnapped made a hissing noise. Liza enjoys listening to Korean pop music (K-Pop) and playing online poker. Strengths Due to her previous blindness, Liza can read Braille and can catch on to other alternate forms of writing. This aided the Contestants in the Chapter 11 puzzle. Despite confiscating all of the other contestants' belongings, Sent did not confiscate Liza's purse (though everything inside it is confiscated). As such, she is the designated supply carrier and has, in this way, helped the contestants countless times. Weaknesses Even though her previous blindness has given her some convenient knowledge, it has also become a nuisance at times. For example, she types at such a slow rate that she couldn't help with many of the earlier puzzles because she was preoccupied with texting her father (about her eyesight being restored). Other than serving as subtle hints, Liza's former blindness has hindered the group's attempts to do certain things and has caused behavior in her that is inconvenient but usually brushed off as due to her being vain and sheltered. When Rae asked her for a ballpoint pen, she told him she was unsure of what one looked like and Rae asked her to give her a pen so that he could check for her, only to receive a mechanical pencil. Liza has large issues with trust in the group, leading to everyone brushing her off quickly and her arguments with Rae. Even after people start to see her as part of the group, she still is very secretive among them, with Ink being the only exception (as he knows about her blindness). Liza requires a very high Trust in order to go with Ink in Chapter 27, but unlike Beth and Rae, she does not have any choices that can severely decrease it. If she does not go with them, she will act annoyed at Ink and possibly Rae's attempt to save Aether, stating that she will just leave the hotel as she has a better chance of surviving that way. Background Liza originally had an unknown name. However, her last name was likely "Marche", taking after her father Earl Marche. When she was a few years old, likely around the age of 5, she was under the watch of Beth along with her aunt Ellen and her twin cousins one night. However, an earthquake struck which killed Ellen and her sons. Liza was crushed by the sun roof, which fell on top of her, but miraculously survived. However, the accident caused her to permanently become blind. Although Liza survived, she was believed to be dead by presumably the entire world, along with Earl who faked his suicide. Beth believed that she was dead because she had witnessed the sun roof collapsing on top of her and likely due to Earl telling her she was dead, as he had likely already planned to fool everyone into thinking he and Liza died. Even Liza herself does not remember any of this because she was very young at the time (although the nature of her injuries indicate that she may have also been in a coma). Liza only knows what her father told her, that she is blind because of an "accident" she had. Earl then changed his identity to become Nolan Thatcher, renaming Liza to her current name accordingly. Nolan would go on to found Thatcher Biometrics Limited, a technology development company, with Liza as a potential heir. However, Nolan was unsure about making Liza the guaranteed heiress of the company due to her blindness until it is "cured" during Exit/Corners. Liza attempted to prove her responsibility by going through the company's files for when she is to inherit it. Growing up with a rich father caused Liza to have the cold, seemingly spoiled personality that she has presently in Exit/Corners, although her disability has humbled her (to the kind, warmer side of her that she is hesitant to reveal). At some point, Liza's mother died, according to her. However, she may still be alive as part of the Marche family, as Nolan is the only person who knows his and Liza's original identities. This is because Beth mentions her family's death but never mentions any of her in-laws. Trivia *There are many hints and a lot of foreshadowing towards Liza's blindness that were theorized about before it is revealed: **Liza texting very slowly. **Liza wanting to see if the hotel has a mirror. **Liza being unable to recognize elevator and stairway symbols. **Rae asking Liza for a ballpoint pen, and her reply that she is unsure if a pen is a ballpoint pen. When Rae asks her to give her pen so that he can tell her, she gives him a mechanical pencil. **Liza announcing that her father has suddenly confirmed that she is the heiress of Thatcher Biometrics Limited. **Liza asking Tiana if the canister that emitted smoke and blocked her vision when she was kidnapped made a hissing noise. *There were also hints that Liza and Beth were related: **Their names are both different shortened forms of "Elizabeth". ***If it is noted that Beth's children, Earl and Ellen, both have names that start with "E", it can also be spelled as "E'''-'''Liza-'Beth'". **Liza making a single laugh during Beth's corner in Chapter 22 due to the laughing gas, and Beth immediately deciding not to commit suicide "because she could still help the others". Beth's letter notes that she remembered her granddaughter by her laugh, and since that was the only time Liza laughed during Exit/Corners that was likely the real reason that she chose not to commit suicide. **Beth losing her (likely very young) granddaughter due to being crushed by the sun roof during an earthquake, and Liza losing her vision due to an "accident"" when she was young enough not to remember. *Nolan's plan to completely change his and Liza's identities was very unlikely to succeed. However it likely succeeded anyways as they moved to Bellbridge (of all the Contestants only Beth did not live there, which she can confirm in Chapter 1) and Beth was the only living relative they had and witnessed their "deaths" (thus allowing anyone else they knew who did not witness it to believe Beth when she told them that they had died). The plan only failed when Beth recognized Liza's laugh. Category:Contestants Category:Characters